1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tent structures and particularly to those structures that are adaptable to other uses such as hammocks and so forth.
2. Prior Art
Tents have long been used as temporary shelters. Tents have been generally designed to be relatively low in cost, light in weight, and readily assembled. Tents are available in many different styles and sizes, with a wide variety of support structures, and various materials have been developed for use in tent construction.
A principal objective in modern tent design and construction has been the elimination, so far as possible, of both interior and exterior encumbrances such as guy ropes and the like. Elimination of such encumbrances reduces the weight of the tent, and the weight of the tent becomes important inasmuch as a camper or hiker will be carrying other supplies and equipment in addition to the tent. Many of the older tents which utilized elaborate internal and external members were difficult to erect, requiring a great deal of time and expertise. Erection of such tents were most difficult for one person without additional help. Elimination of as much unnecessary items as possible from a tent will also, of course, reduce the cost of the tent. As a general proposition, the simpler the tent, the less it will cost. Simplifying construction of the tent allows the manufacturer to select the best materials for each part, while still maintaining an economical cost.
The cost of a tent becomes very important when the tent is designed for use by only one person, such as a hiker who may be outdoors for a relatively short time. Further, because of the practical limits regarding how much equipment a person can carry, the tent should be versatile. It would be particularly advantageous if the tent could be designed in such a way that it can be erected quickly in the event of a sudden rainstorm and so forth, as well as having the capability to be used for other purposes when not being used as a shelter. Such other uses might include a hammock.
So far as I am aware, no one has developed a combination tent-hammock construction that is specifically designed to be adaptable for easy use as a hammock and that has the further capability of functioning in different tent structure configurations.